tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Tips
Development Strategy This is perhaps the most complex and urgent issue. Without looking into this, many end up their military career in Tanki Online almost without starting it. The reason for this is usually lack of crystals and inability to buy the next desired upgrade. There are 3 ways to earn Crystals. -First one: Buying crystals for real money. The method is very expensive, but there is no need to spend a lot of hours in the game in order to get the desired amount of crystals to upgrade your weapons. -Second one: This method is 100% free, but it requires great patience. Quite often people spend earned crystals on absolutely useless things and as a result have various hulls or tanks but just M0, which is not good. When you start to play, pick your own strategy, choose a turret and a hull that you like, and save crystals to upgrade these particular items. This way, you get a powerful combination of tank and weapon, and will be able to fight on equal terms even with players who invest money into the game. -Third one: Partially paid. At lower ranks, we are investing about 2-5 euros in the game and receive around 10,000 - 25,000 crystals (It's even better to buy crystals when you have a double crystal card). This amount of crystals in the beginning of your career will let you buy any turret and hull, which makes you a fearsome opponent on the battlefield! Of course getting one of the first places in battles will be easier, a large part of battle fund will be yours! ---- Anther thing to pay attention to is battle modes. Battles are divided into 4 types: Death Match (DM), C'apture '''T'he 'F'lag (CTF), 'T'eam 'D'eath 'M'atch '''(TDM), and finally C'ontrol '''P'oints '''(CP). For more information click here. At lower ranks it is recommended to play DM battles as in case of this battle mode you always get some crystals. In a team game you can play like a real professional but if your team doesn't collaborate with each other, you might lose and not earn as many crystals. It is strongly recommended to play with players of your rank. Still, the choice is always yours. When playing with people of your rank, you won't get that many XP but you will have the opportunity to earn a decent amount of crystals to further improve your garage. ---- Create a battle according to your tactics (more info here). Battles are always created by players themselves. Feel free to create your own battles! Always choose a map that is best for your style of playing. Make sure you come up with a good name for your battle, that will draw attention of players and more of them will join. It is also recommended to join battles that had just begun, it will be much easier to get in first place and earn more crystals. And do not forget to pick up the little blue boxes from the ground. At the beginning it could seem that the single box is not enough, but during the battle you can get over hundreds of crystals by not even noticing it. ---- If you prefer dynamic combat, you'd be better off with a light hull like Wasp or Hornet. If you love to snipe while hiding, then almost any hull would suit you, although priority will be given to Hunter, Titan, or even Mammoth. And of course there is always the Dictator, which is harder to use but effective in all the cases.' Pros (+) and cons (-) of the various hulls.' Wasp + Has the highest mobility and agility. - Weak armor, unstable - if you are using rail and you are trying to kill someone, you will probably roll over if the opponent is shooting at you at the same time. Hunter + Relatively high mobility, agility, strong armor, nice appearance. - Perhaps none Titan + Very strong armor, highest stability. - Poor mobility, agility. Dictator + High mobility, good armor, the turret is moved close to the back - easy to shoot while covered. - Very low stability, it's really easy to ram a dictator shooting him in the mid-part of the body. Hornet + Very fast tank, relatively good armor, nice hull and a perfect flag stealer. - Unstable, sometimes while using drugs the speed cannot be controlled and you might get flipped. Viking + Fast, strong armor, extremely low profile, very high stability. - Low maneuverability, angularity. Mammoth + Really hard to kill, has the strongest armor of all the existing hulls. - Low speed, slow when turning. Huge price. ---- Which weapon should be used most often: Depends on the map you want to play on. At lower ranks: Firebird, Freeze, Twins or Smoky for small maps; Twins, Thunder, Smoky, Railgun for medium-sized maps; Smoky and Railgun or even Shaft For large maps. At higher ranks: Firebird, Isida, Twins for smaller maps, Ricochet, Thunder, Railgun and Shaft for medium maps. For large maps use Thunder, Railgun, Shaft, and in some cases even Ricochet. Smokey - The most versatile weapon. With some skill it can be highly effective at any rank. The main advantages are high shooting rate combined with a decent damage. It is possible to kill an enemy with one shot thanks to the critical hit (a lightning that strikes the opponent). Twins - High rate of fire, big knockback and fast reload, an annoying sound to the enemy, all of it will help you to strike terror into your opponent. The disadvantages include the difficulty of aiming and small range of just 60 meters. Railgun - The favorite weapon of large part of players. Each shot takes away a huge amount of HP, excellent knocking effect, especially if the opponent is moving. The disadvantages include a low rate of recharge. Firebird - High damage, the burning effect will kill almost everyone (it will continue even after you get killed). The disadvantages include a small range of action and a slow reload. Isida - Great for team battles, you can easily earn experience points by healing your team. On the downside, you have a range of just 15 meters. Thunder - Has a lower rate of fire then Smoky but a good damage. In addition, Thunder can deal damage to multiple enemies with just one shot! Sometimes it is possible to self-destruct and leave the enemy without a kill. Just keep in mind that Thunder damage decreases with distance! Freeze - This weapon deals high damage to the enemies and freezes them, turning them into helpless victims. The disadvantages include the short range and slow reload. Ricochet - Another powerful weapon. Famous for dealing high damage in a small amount of time. You can use the bouncing bullets to shoot while being safe from enemy fire. Shaft - Do you like sniping? Here's the gun that can satisfy your need (which would include sight - press the space bar and hold to charge). Very high range, high damage. Its disadvantages are slow rotation speed and recharge time. Technique and tactics of shooting Biggest tip you could ever learn is to learn how to rotate the turret while in combat. It has many useful applications and is the best way to up your skill in the game. Create a private game should you need to and just practice driving around while rotating the turret. Be sure to watch the recoil of the guns as to not flip yourself. This section will tell you a few secrets of shooting from different guns. Secrets of shooting from Smokey: If you are dealing with rail, then this is the plan of action. Shoot 3-4 shots and wait until you see a light turning on in front of the barrel. To make them miss you just need to shoot in the edge of the opponent's body. The same thing can be done against the Thunder, but in this case you just need to wait for 1 shot, wait a split second and just shoot at the edge of the hull. Secrets of shooting from Twins: The principle of operation is the same as the one used with Smoky. Twins knocks every enemies' sights easily. Just some skill, and you will rule the battlefield. Secrets of shooting from Ricochet: Master the bouncing effect. Only with Rico can you hit targets which any other weapon can't. Use the bouncing ability and always listen, there will be a distinctive sound every time a ball hits an enemy. Ricochet easily knocks off sights and slows down the enemy. When facing Freeze or Firebird start moving backwards from the enemy and do not stop shooting. And remember: Be sure to learn how to move the turret (with Z, X and C buttons). Simultaneous turning of hull and turret greatly increases your chances of survival! ---- Some of the best turret and hull combinations: Wasp - can be used with Smoky, Twins, Firebird, Freeze, Railgun and Isida. Hunter - Smoky, Twins, Ricochet, Thunder, Railgun. Titan - Railgun, Twins, Smoky, Thunder, Shaft. Dictator - it's the best combination for Railgun, but it's good with Isida, Ricochet and Thunder too. Hornet - The best combination is Isida, Thunder or Railgun. You can also ude the Freeze and a Firebird. Viking - Any existing weapons. Priorities - Thunder, Railgun and Ricochet. Mammoth - Any existing weapons. Priority - Twins, Freeze, Thunder and Shaft. ---- If you're a fan of team play, if you want to steal flags the best hulls are Wasp, Hornet and Hunter, but if you like to be on the defensive, you choice is Mammoth combined with Freeze or Ricochet. Dictator is the best one for assaults on enemy positions. How to efficiently use supplies (more here). First, let's define the reasons for the use of consumables. Some tips of how using consumables: 1) Do not use them in advance, try to get close to the enemy flag. When you almost arrived there start drugging! 2) Do not waste consumables if you are near to enemy flag that is defended by Freeze. You will be able to kill him, but due to the freeze effect you won't go far away and your supplies will come to an end. 3) If you are playing Death Match, use consumables as needed. Thoughtless use of supplies can lead to alliance against you. You will lose the rhythm of the game, and as a result, lose. 4) If you aren't able to buy consumables - collect them in the game. They are dropped in certain places on every map. Stay close to these zones and you will have enough supplies to stay more than competitive on the battlefield. Earn crystals with a maximum of efficiency! Play DM battles. Try to take part in long battles (for example 999 kills). You can earn up to 10,000 crystals. However, keep in mind the server restart. You can use this time of the day in your favor. Often we see the list of battles lasting 300 minutes. Typically, they are team battles. It's not necessary to immediately enter into such battle. Wait until the remaining time is approximately 180 minutes from the end and join against the winning team. Fund at that time will be a very big, and many of the players are just going to leave. Alternatively, if you are a strong player who can play in several series of short battles. You will spend the same time, get a little less crystals, but will be able to diversify your gaming activities. Who are the assistants of the Administration? (Administratos, moderators, consultants) Administration is represented by technical support and developers of Tanki Online. They should not be treated with silly and nonsense questions. Typically they could be asked about the loss of things, experience points, crystals, just about finance, in extreme cases over the injustice of a ban. For all other issues, whether it's in the chat, insults, questions about the game, you need to contact the moderators and consultants in the forums or in-game chat. Remember : Do not expect an instant response. Administration and moderators can receive up to 1000 messages a day, so a quick response is not possible. Try to correctly and clearly express the essence of each problem and back up the whole thing with screenshots and literate arguments. Respect is a way to success. Be polite and any staff member will surely be glad to help you. Credit to "husto" on the Tanki Online Forum for writing this article. It was edited by CelestialMaelstrom for grammatical and factual errors. Category:General Category:Help